The Doctors season 1 episode 1
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: Howard, Doctor C, Doctor G, Doctor W, and Doctor T, must stop Doctor X, with the two henchmen: Nurse Susie, and Doctor V, from turning everybody into zombies.


In Howard the doctor's office, he was relaxing.

"Doctor Weignerman, we need your help". The nurse told Howard.

"Huh". said Howard, then falls down.

Then, they go to the one of the patients room.

"Her name is Susie Wells, she is only one of the victims with polka dot itis". the nurse explained.

"Don't you the mean the chicken poxs, or something else?". asked Howard,nervously.

"No, they have actual polka dots, that makes them act unusual, look". answered the nurse, then releases the patient and it starts acting like a zombie.

"I see what you mean, we must find a cure". said Howard, binking his eyes in shock.

"Of course, we made this antidote, but it's missing one ingredient, and it is". said Nurse.

"The fluid called Qa na sa, it's used to be able to cure, even the worst diseases. But it's all the way on the other side". The nurse continue explaining.

"No problem, you go get it, while I keep everything control here". Howard suggested.

"With my help, of course". said Doctor I, a blue-haired girl.

"Hey, where are you going?". asked Howard.

"I have an appointment". said Doctor I, then leaves

In a dark room.

"The plan is working doctor X". said The nurse.

"Excellent, activate the zombie chips". said Doctor X, that looks like doctor Frankenstein.

"Yes, boss". said The nurse,then pushs the red button.

Back to the office, Howard and the doctors are keeping everything in control, like it said on the Suzie's schedule.

"Phew, i'm tired".said Doctor W, a Blondie sweating, and at that moment all the patients turned into zombies.

"Thank you". Said Doctor W, once somebody gave her a glass of water, then turns around.

(Doctor W screams)

"What's wrong, girl?". asked Doctor Z, a black-haired woman with earrings

"ZZZ, ZOMBIES!". She shouted, while shivering.

"Oh, boy!". Said Doctor Z, surprised.

"Weinerman". said the zombies.

"Did they say weinerman?". asked Doctor C.

"What's up". said Howard, eating donuts.

"I promise you, if the zombie don't get you, I will". said Doctor C.

"Forget the donuts, we need to go". Doctor W told Howard.

"I wouldn't worry, you see zombies move very slow". said Howard.

"Then why are they running really fast?". asked Doctor C.

"Ok, I was wrong, RUN!". Howard admitted, then grabs Doctor C, and start running with the others.

But, they slip into the closet/costume room.

"What are we going to do?". wondered Doctor C.

"I don't know, sweetie, but we can't hide forever". Doctor Z.

"Of course you can, I have". said a person covered with slime.

"And who are you?". asked Howard, with the others shaking behind him

"Howard, don't you remember me?". Doctor V asked them.

"I'm doctor V". She said, revealing a blondie

"Great, nice to meet you, Doctor V". said Doctor C.

"It's nice to meet you too", said Doctor V.

"Follow me to Doctor X". Said Doctor V.

"OK, Doctor V". Said Howard.

So, they make it to the lab.

"Good job, Agent V, now the others will try and find, but it will be too late". Said Doctor X.

(Doctor X evil laughs)

Back in the closet/ costume room.

"We have to find me, before the zombies get him. Otherwise, we'll be in a full zombie Apocalypse". Doctor C figured out.

"Calm down, we can find him with my DNA tracker". Doctor T tells them.

"Ok. Why do you have that?". asked Doctor C.

"For situations like this". said Doctor T.

So, they go looking around and found him.

"Howard, Howard".said Doctor C, about to run towards him, but Doctor T, stopped her.

"What?". asked Doctor C.

"We're surrounded by zombies". Doctor Z stated.

"Alright". Said Doctor C, then starts shooting the zombies with the antidote ray gun like she had a bazooka, clearing the way.

"Since when she that good?". wondered Doctor T.

"Aww".said one of the doctors

Then, squirts of fluid knock out the zombies.

"Of course". said a brown-haired girl wearing a ghost buster outfit. "i'm doctor G".

"Did you get biten?". Asked Doctor T.

"I don't think so". said Doctor C, while looking a little dazed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?". said Doctor W.

So, Doctor C, then kisses Howard, and fainted on the ground.

"What happened Doctor C, Doctor C?", asked Howard, out of the trance.

"She fought a whole bunch of zombies". said Doctor W. "she's probably tired".

"Let's take her in the office". said Doctor G.

Back at the lab, Doctor X, send a bunch of chips to the city.

"Now, that my plan has been unleased, noone can stop me". said Doctor X, with an evil smile.

In the Doctor E's office, Doctor T is scanning Doctor C.

"Incredible, instead of becoming a mindless zombie, her DNA has mixed with the fluid". said Doctor. "Now she can sense danger, an any zombie and our antidote".

"How is she's our antidote?". wondered Doctor W.

"Her DNA, has the ingredient, I just need a blood sample and done". Doctor T explained, then puts the sample into the ray guns.

"Now, let's get Doctor X". said Doctor W.

So, they go to Professor X's lab.

"Well, if it isn't the doctors". said Professor X.

"The Doctors, I like it". said Doctor C.

"There's no time for superhero names". said Doctor E.

"Yeah, it's time for the doctors to go to work". said Doctor W.

"Oh, good catchphrase, Doctor W, G, and I will handle the zombies. Doctor T, you put the antidote, into the machine and Howard you handle the double agents". said Doctor C.

"Alright, let's go". said Doctor W.

"Get them, zombie army". said Doctor X.

So, the Doctors go to their stations, but Professor X uses a super ray, that boost the zombies, which causes the fluid not to work.

"Doctor T, hurry". said Doctor C.

"Please, even my gear isn't working".said Doctor G.

"It's too late, you're friends are in my control". Doctor X told them.

"I wouldn't bet it, can you wrap this up?". asked Howard.

"Alright, let's have fun". said Doctor V, and ties Doctor X up.

"What is the meaning of this, you work for me?". wondered Doctor X.

"Not any more, i'm joining the doctors". said Doctor V.

"and i'm not your techgirl now". said Nurse suzie.

"At least I have my army". Professor X .

"Not any more". said Doctor T, and the other wearing hazard suits. "you see I thought you pull something like this so. I made these suits to protect my team from getting zombified, with the knick of time, to make all the zombies, human again".

"I got out smarted by an arch-enemy".Doctor X admitted.

"Now, that that's over, let's go". said Doctor C.

After they take Doctor X, to jail.

"So, you want to catch a dinner and a movie?". Doctor V asked Howard.

"Sorry, my heart belngs to somebody else". said Howard, Doctor C, under the spotlight of a lampost, then takes her for a ride.

"Girls, it worked". said Doctor V.

"My bff is going on her first date". said Doctor W.

Then, it ends looking into each other eyes, while looking at the moon, on a picnic.


End file.
